With the continuous development of communication technology, the mobile terminal device becomes more and more popular and diversified. The availability and friendliness of the man-machine interface by which the user interacts with the mobile terminal device gets more and more concerns.
In order to avoid a false operation of a user in the non-usage state, at present, most of the mobile terminal devices are provided with a screen locking function. Once the screen is locked, a fixed screen-locked interface is displayed; in the screen-locked state, if a user operates a key by mistake, the mobile terminal device will not respond to the operation, thus, a usage safety is ensured for the user. However, for the user who pursues personalization increasingly, the screen locked interface is simplistic and fixed, and is not humanized; besides, the user can not set the screen locked interface in accordance with his/her interests or can not put the desired information on the screen locked interface, thus the user can not see the screen locked interface set by himself/herself or learn the dynamic information related to the screen locked interface without unlocking.
Therefore, the present screen locking method leads to a fixed and simplistic screen locked interface and can not meet the usage requirements of a user; the experience degree of user is not high.